Small Towns have No Secrets
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: Five times citizens of Beacon Hills noticed something about the werewolves and hunters and one time they talked with one of the pack about it. De-Anon from Kink Meme


**A/N: I apologize that it is a little confusing with the OCs. I didn't feel like think up names for them. It's also not set in any specific time period / season so they kinda just...happen any time that it makes sense.**

* * *

**I.**

"It's two in the morning! Turn the computer off and go to sleep!"

The boy sitting in front of the computer screen rolled his eyes. His mother stood in the doorway with a stern look. Knowing he can't win, he nodded and began closing all the programs he had on the screen. He apologized to the best friend he was talking to and prepared to close the window for the webcam.

The split second he clicked the red X button, he noticed something. His best friend was smirking at him, chuckling at how he still had to go to bed so early when they're sixteen. Behind his best friend was a messy room and behind that, a window.

Two glowing red dots on the other side of the glass.

The program closed and he blinked. He must've imagined it, but the two dots looked like eyes. His friend lived on the third floor and there were no trees growing nearby. There was no way someone could be staring in from there. There was no place to stand, no place to have a good latch to look in.

He glanced at the doorway, his mom had gone back to sleep. Turning off the monitor, he reached for his phone and dialed his friend's number. The phone rang three times before his friend picked up.

"I thought your mom was herding you off to bed?"

"Check outside your window."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he said as he heard static on the other side of the phone as his friend walked over to the window.

"What am I looking for?"

"Nothing," he said with a sigh of relief. So it was his imagination, "Night, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

**II.**

It's four in the afternoon and the sun was setting. Winter was here and the skies got dark quickly. It wasn't dark enough for it to be scary yet, but the woods looked foreboding. She rubbed her hands together and breathed into it, wishing that she had remembered to bring gloves from her locker. "Can't this wait for tomorrow?"

"No," her friend hisses back, "I ordered that jacket from Paris! There is no way I'm going to lose it after wearing it for two days." Her friend was searching the area intently with her cell phone's flash light.

She breathed out a breath of air and buried her hands in her armpits, "It's getting dark. If you lost it out here, no one's going to bother coming here in the middle of the night to steal it."

Her friend stopped and turned around with a smirk, "What? Are you scared?"

She trembled slightly, "No, just cold." Her mind, however, remembered how Laura Hale's body was found in these very woods. Of course, the killer was found, but she couldn't help thinking that there was something out there. They may all joke about it at lunch because they're children's stories, but there was something fearful about going out to the woods in the middle of the night.

Her friend shrugged and turned to walk deeper into the woods as the last few rays of light disappeared. "Hey, we should really go—"

Her sentence was cut off by a sudden explosion of light. Her friend screamed as something whizzed past her and landed on the tree behind her. Both girls blinked furiously as their eyes tried to re-adjust after the burst of light.

When they could finally see again, the moon was up. Whatever had hit the tree was still sending out a few sparks of light. Nothing was catching fire around it, however. Her friend took a breath and bit down on her bottom lip, walking cautiously over to the tree.

"What is it?" she asked as her friend reached out and pulled something out of the tree.

"...An arrow," she answered, "Is it hunting season?"

She shrugged, "No." Giving the area around her a quick glance, she strode forward to join her friend in examining the arrow. Touching the tip, she hissed when she accidentally pricked her finger on it, "If I remember correctly, no one uses _arrows_ to hunt anymore. And most certainly not ones that explode with light."

"Look here," her friend said, hovering her cell phone over the center of the arrow. A fancy 'A' was carved into it.

The two girls were silent, studying the arrow when a howl echoed throughout the woods. The girls' eyes widened and dropped the arrow. They ran as fast as they could to their car and started it. They didn't speak as they drove out of the trees and back into town.

"Something's in those woods," she said to her friend, "But I'm never going back there to find out what."

**III.**

"I don't understand what he does with his time," Coach Finstock said as he stirred his coffee. "He doesn't ever miss practice, but he's not like Jackson. He doesn't stay afterschool to practice late into the night."

"Not his chemistry homework," Mr. Harris scoffed.

The two of them sat at the teacher's cafeteria in between classes. Neither of them had a class at this time and happened to sit down at the same table together. This didn't happen often. Most of the time, either of them would just take coffee back to their office and spend their time reading about sports or chemical bonding, whichever suit their tastes.

"If he has so much time, I don't understand why he's so busy. He's wanted to skip a game before."

"All I know is that he's a strange kid."

"Well, he's not the only strange one," Finstock answered with shake of his head, "There's Ballinski."

Harris made a face, "Ballinski?"

"Yea, the really strange one. He had chains in his locker before."

"...There is no Ballinski on the team. I teach all of the players on the team."

Finstock shrugged, "Ok, but there are plenty of strange guys. Matt, Issac, _Jackson_. That guy has been acting strange for a while."

"Troubles at home?" Harris suggested.

"I don't know what it is, but he gets this blank look often," Finstock said with a shake of his head, "I need to get this team together for the championship. I'm going to look for my speech. That should cheer them up!"

Harris drew his lips into a line, "I'm glad I'm not there to hear it."

**IV.**

Sheriff Stilinski stared at the Jeep across the road. There's only one person who drives a Jeep like that; his son, Stiles. The Sheriff considered getting out to ask his son what he was doing out so late when a curfew was in place.

What changed his mind was that he saw another shadow in the Jeep. The other person was sitting in the passenger seat and he couldn't see the person very clearly. He figured it was Scott, but what in the world were they doing at a nursing home. They didn't have any relatives staying in there, nor could Sheriff Stilinski think of any of their friends who would be in such a place.

Just as he considered calling Stiles to see what he was up to (and what sort of lie he had), the passenger door opened and Derek Hale stepped out.

Someone's going to be in trouble later.

**V.**

"Where's Jackson?" Danny asked as he sat down. The lunchroom was filled with people, but his best friend was usually easy to spot. His good looks and confident attitude often had people moving away for him to walk by.

"I haven't seen him since Economics this morning," Greenberg replied with a mouth full of sandwich.

Danny grimaced at the sight and nodded, "Okay, he didn't look so well in Chemistry. I hope he's alright."

"He probably just skipped to go somewhere with Lydia. I wouldn't worry about him."

"I'll go visit him later to make sure he's alright."

Afterschool, Danny drove up to the Whittemore's house. He ranged the doorbell and waited for an answer. In the meantime, he glanced across the street. He knew that Isaac, who was on the team, lived there. He didn't talk to Isaac often, but knew he didn't have good relations with his father.

The door opened and Danny turned away from the house. "Hey, Ms. Whittemore!" he greeted Jackson's mother, "Is Jackson home?"

"No, he went somewhere with Scott and Stiles."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, "Thank you, Ms. Whittemore." She nodded and closed the door and he returned to his car. How strange, Jackson used to really despise them, yet he was hanging out with them now? _It is almost as if they became a werewolf pack that sticks together_, Danny chuckled at the thought. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

**+1.**

Danny could swear he only took his eyes off the road for a second to smack the radio. It had been acting up and he tried to tune it correctly. The car slammed into something and he quickly hit the brakes, unsure if it helped at all. He heard a groan and he quickly got out of the car to see what had happened.

"Isaac?" he said in surprise as he took out his phone and dialed 911. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, I'm going to call for an ambulance right—"

"Don't," Isaac said as he sat up, "I'm perfectly fine."

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief, but to his surprise, Isaac stood up as if nothing happened. "That's impossible, I slammed into you at twenty-five miles per hour! Don't push yourself if you're hurt."

"No, I'm fine," Isaac insisted.

Danny sighed and stood up as well. Isaac really did look alright. There was no bleeding, no shaking or struggling, it really looked as if he wasn't just hit by a car. "What is with the bunch of you?" he whispered to himself.

"What?"

"You heard that?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded with an unamused stare. Clearly, he didn't take kindly to the fact that he was being called strange. "Nothing, it's just that everyone's been...weird lately."

Isaac's face lit up with surprise, "What have you noticed?"

"Well, for one thing, the fact that you're standing perfectly fine after being hit by a car. The fact that Jackson is suddenly hanging out with Scott and Stiles. ...And that Scott is sniffing everyone."

"He is?"

"Yea, don't you remember him sniffing you too?" Isaac didn't answer, so Danny continued, "I feel like you guys are becoming a werewolf pack, looking out for each other in a strange way."

Isaac froze and hoped that Derek had no rules about letting the general population know about their species.


End file.
